rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170122021854
Breha came upstairs with Elphaba. "Who's this?" Elsa demanded. "She has magical powers like you and me. Elsa, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, meet Elsa." Breha introduced the two witches to one another, and they shook hands. "I revealed my lightning powers, and I was called the Wicked Witch of the West." Elphaba explained. "Same here! Breha and I were called monsters because of our powers and you were called a wicked witch because of yours. All three of us are totally in sync. But still, I want you to leave. I want to keep you safe. It's just going to be me and Breha here." Elsa said. "No, please. I want to stay here until Fiyero gets here." Elphaba pleaded. "Fiyero?" Elsa and I asked at the same time. "He's my fiancé. We're going to get married." "When he gets here, you leave. Promise?" Elsa asked. "Ok, I promise." Elphaba agreed. Elsa conjured a sleeping bag of snow for Elphaba to use. "I am allergic to water, just to let you know." Elphaba said. Elsa snapped her fingers and a bright white light consumed the sleeping bag before it faded. "I put magic on the sleeping bag so the snow won't irritate your skin." Elsa explained. The sleeping bag was put in the middle of the living area. That would be where Elphaba would stay until Fiyero arrived. Elsa and Breha then took Elphaba on a tour of the ice palace. "As you know, Elphaba, this is our living area, where Breha and I generally hang out." Elsa showed Elphaba around the room the three girls were currently in. "I defeated Breha in a chess game. She would always lose to me. She's not a good sport when she loses at chess, but she is not a sore loser either. She's basically, you know, in between." Then Breha asked Elphaba something. "Elphaba, do you have a younger sibling?" Breha asked. "I have a younger sister, Nessarose. Before I fled here and before I revealed my thunder magic, Nessarose criticized me for not using my magic to help her out." "Why did Nessarose want you to help her?" I asked. "She was born crippled and unable to walk. She had to use a wheelchair her whole life." Elphaba replied. "But thanks to this book I found, the Grimmerie, I cast a spell from it to turn her silver shoes into ruby slippers, enabling her to walk. She can't walk without them." "I understand." Elsa said, comforting Elphaba. Elphaba smiled. "Tell me, why did you and Breha come here?" "You see, something tragic happened years ago." Elsa explained. "It was when I was 8, Breha was 7, and our little sister Anna was 5. Anna woke us up and asked if we could build a snowman… we went down to the ballroom and I used my magic to create a winter wonderland. It was then that I discovered Breha's powers. She could create winds and gusts. We then built our snowman, who I named Olaf." "Olaf, that's a funny name." Elphaba said. "Shush, Elphaba. I'm not done." Elsa said firmly. Elphaba listened. Elsa continued her story. "We had plenty of fun. Breha and I took turns using our powers. I would make snow hills for Anna to jump on. However, our fun ended when I accidentally hit Anna in the head with my magic. Breha and I called for our parents, and then they took us to the trolls. They wiped Anna's memory of our powers, and our parents closed the gates. Breha and I moved into our new rooms, and we shut Anna out for her own safety, but she never understood that." Elphaba smiled sadly at Elsa. "Something similar to that happened. I hit Glinda with my thunder powers. It was a few days before Nessarose was born and before my mother died. I shut Glinda out for her safety." Elsa went on. "However, tragedy struck when we were teenagers. Our parents were killed in a dangerous storm when a giant wave capsized their ship. Mom, dad, and everyone else on board drowned." "My father died in a shipwreck when I was 17!" Elphaba said. "Elsa, we ''are ''in sync after all! But still, I feel your pain." Elphaba frowned. "It's time for bed." Elsa said. "Let's get some shuteye. Good night, Elphaba." Elsa said. Elphaba got into her sleeping bag. Elsa and Breha went down to the third floor. Breha gave Elsa a hug goodnight before she went into her bedroom, closed the doors, got into her bed, and fell asleep. Then Breha went down to the second floor. she thought of Anna as she fell asleep.